


Madness

by Hiddlesbatch_girl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesbatch_girl/pseuds/Hiddlesbatch_girl
Summary: Loki's mind, Loki's wife and the aftermath.





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Long time no see! This one-shot/drabble was originally posted on my Tumblr (newts-fan-case). I'm not really sure if this makes sense, I barely understand it myself, hence the strange af summary. If you want a part two let me know! I hope you like it and if you do leave a Kudo or a comment (or both!). Thanks for reading me. Babaaai.

Loki loved his wife above all else, she kept him sane -or as much sane as the God of Chaos could be- and he wouldn’t do a thing that put her at risk. In his right mind, that is. That’s why he accepted Thanos _offer_ to conquer earth, give him the Tesseract and help him in his search of the Infinity Stones. He wasn’t in his right mind, after all. 

The state he was in, after he found out he was adopted _and_ a Frost Giant _,_ Laufey’s _son_ , was already a bit too much, add to it that his wife wasn’t with him to appease him and comfort him and the end result his him letting go at the Rainbow Bridge. 

That’s how the Mad Titan found him: ready to die, without his family, without the love of his life and without any hope of ever seeing them again. Thanos saw and opportunity in the God of lies, in the brink of self-destruction, ready to snap and unleash all his madness and chaos with just a little push… 

And push him he did, the Titan tortured Loki with everything he had. At first, Loki begged for the pain to stop, then he begged for his life and when he finally begged for his death, the Mad Titan knew his pawn was ready. Using the mind stone he tinkered a bit with the already weakened mind of the god, enhancing his hatred for Odin and Thor, blinding him with his desire for power and revenge and blocking his beautiful wife from every thought, quelling any kind of resistance brought by her and the need to protect her.

When Loki arrived on Earth, Heimdall told Sigyn first. The Goddess had been mourning him for two years, losing her very essence every day, she stayed at their chambers all day, surrounded by his things, barely eating or talking. Odin knew that she was the only chance to make Loki stop with his plan, so he sent her and Thor to Midgard, hoping to stop a war before it started, trusting Loki’s love for his wife, and Sigyn’s love for her husband to mend everything. 

_A bit much to ask for love, isn’t it? But that’s the All-Father for you… anyway…_

When Sigyn first saw her husband on the helicarrier cell, she knew that something wasn’t quite right, she approached him carefully, expecting to surprise him by sneaking up on him, he loved when she did that, she was the only one who _could_ do it after all. Loki muttered something under his breath, he seemed in a trance-like state, sweat covering his face and his jaw clenched, finally, he opened his eyes making Sigyn gasp, they were blue! His husband’s eyes were the most beautiful emerald green she had ever seen, not this cold, ice-like blue _things._ They seemed still unfocused, like he was still getting out of some kind of trance.

“Loki?” She asked softly, “are you well, my love?”

The god’s eyes inmediatly focused, but remained blue, in a flash he was right in front of her, his hand hitting the glass of the cell. Sigyn flinched  and closed her eyes in fear and heartache, “Well, well, well look what we’ve got here,” his voice sounded just like she remembered, but there was a sinister tone to it that she hadn’t heard before, “aren’t you a pretty little thing?” He pressed his forehead to the glass, leaning a bit to be face to face with her. “Is this your tactic? Send Fury first, with his silly threats and then you, this beautiful little lamb, to appease me? How weak do you mortals think I am?” He snarled, once again hitting the glass and making her eyes fill with unshed tears.

“What?” She whispered, her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her, her husband, her handsome prince, Loki, didn’t recognize her, believed her to be a _mortal_.

This was like loosing her husband all over again, but it was worst, because he was right in front of her, but he couldn’t _see_ who she really was.

His love, his wife, his _sanity_. 


End file.
